


Beautiful Abyss

by YourLocalPriestess



Category: Wicked Lovely Series - Melissa Marr
Genre: Canon Divergence, F/M, and it's still rough around the edges so, basically an alternate ending story if darkest mercy didn't happen, i'll shut up now, i'm 23 now, maybe don't read this???, one day I want to finish it though, sooooo this is the fic i started when i was 15
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 16:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11878029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourLocalPriestess/pseuds/YourLocalPriestess
Summary: With all the great Courts of Fey on the brink of war, Bananach is set to succeed in achieving her eternal goal: Unbridled chaos sweeping the earth. We all know the story of how Sorcha was able to defeat her by binding her life to that of a mortal's, but what if War bound herself to a mortal of her own?





	Beautiful Abyss

**Author's Note:**

> Listen. Listen.
> 
> I apologize in advance. This isn't fully edited, but I'm published Ch. 1 as part of Fanfiction Months as it's the only unfinished fic I have that i just abandoned. I started this fic when I was a CHILD. Mia has issues that I want to fix, but this is our opening. So, here we are.

**Prologue**

She stared at him from across the room, through the crowd, mortal and fey, that swayed there. Niall. The King of Nightmares. _Gancanagh_. He was just as tempting as the first day she’d met him. Of course, he wouldn’t remember her. She was sure of this. That was centuries ago, just after he’d met Irial. Mortal faces blurred, people and fey alike changed; and a thousand years was a long time to remember a face. Let alone a mortal.

“Be well tonight, my king,” she whispered. The double timbre of her voice shook the room slightly as her words were made reality. “You will soon know me.”

 

**Year 1020**

Mia lifted her head from her outrageously fluffy pillow and frowned. She blinked away from the brightness of a nearby open window and felt around with eyes half shut for the body that should’ve been next to her.

“Niall?” Her eyes fluttered open as she scanned the room for him. He was nowhere. She wrapped a sheet around herself and stood. “Niall?”

She began to panic a little. He wasn’t there. He wasn’t close to her. This conclusion filled her with terror, for whatever unexplained reason. She felt nauseous. She dressed herself in haste, fumbling over the buttons of a large white shirt, and ran down the stairs to the inn keeper.

“Have you seen him?” she gasped.

“Who, miss?” he asked. His face furrowed as he stared at her ghostly pale figure, draped only in the shirt she had thrust on in her rush.

“The man who was with me last night.” Her voice cracked in odd places. “Did you see him leave?”

“Oh. Yes, ma’am, hours ago. He told me to tell you he wouldn’t be returning and was very sorry for the inconvenience.”

She staggered backward, shock and pain shooting through her system simultaneously. “Oh.” She ran out the door, leaving behind her things in the room, and anything he’d left there.

He’d used her. Worse, he’d used her for cheap sex. She didn’t want it to be this way. She had to find him. Without him – she couldn’t think of it. I niggling ache unfurled in her gut. It was like a thirst inside her very soul that she knew only he could quench. But he was gone. Just gone.

     

It wasn’t long before the ache became too much. She fell to her knees and sobbed. She’s been walking for hours. She had no idea where she was, and more importantly, she had no idea where Niall was. And she _needed_ him. She needed him like she needed to breathe. But he was nowhere. She collapsed, utterly defeated, and prayed for death.

Mia didn’t know how long she’d lain there. She also didn’t know how long the black haired woman had stood over her; watching.

“What’s wrong with you?” Her voice was harsh and shrill as a screech. Mia sobbed. “Answer mortal!” The words sounded strangely birdlike, like they were shadowed with the shriek of crows.

Mia turned her head to truly look at the woman. She was beautiful, her face tattooed with Celtic warriors frozen in a dance of death, and her arms were painted with intricate designs and foreign words written in ash and woad. She had long, crow-black hair that trailed to the ground at her feet. She was tall and her eyes were a cold black that shimmered; empty and dark as the void. She was clothed in all black. She looked like she could be one of the gypsies Mia was warned about. There was an air of madness about her. Mia decided it was better to answer.

“He’s gone,” she whispered.

The woman inclined her head in a bizarre and sickening bird like manner. “Who?”

“Niall.” She sobbed again. “He’s left me and I need him and it _hurts_.”

The woman cackled, the sound like a sea of ravens cawing. It sent a shiver of fear up her spine.

“Stupid boy. Gancanagh doesn’t know what he’s done does he? Stupid, stupid boy. Making things easier all the time.”

Mia didn’t understand. The woman wasn’t coherent; she was insane. And Mia still needed Niall and the ache was getting _worse_.

“Niall!” she sobbed, half hoping he was somehow nearby, that he would save her.

“He won’t come, ignorant child.” She grinned at Mia’s broken form in the roadway.

“Liar!” she shouted. “He has to come. I _need_ him.” She could hear the desperation in her own voice, and she didn’t even care.

The raven woman barred her teeth at the challenge and crouched low so her head was level with Mia’s. “You don’t believe me child?” she hissed. She was close enough that her breath flooded Mia’s face. She smelled of blood and smoke. Mia gagged and tried to shove her away.

“What do you want?” she gasped.

The raven woman cackled. “I’m here to save you, mortal.”

“Mortal?”

“I can make the pain go away. Forever.” The woman’s voice was barely above a whisper as her words and lips played at Mia’s ear.

The mad raven woman suddenly looked like the most glorious angel Mia had ever seen. She clutched at the woman’s clothes. “Please,” she gasped. “Please, take it away. Anything you want.”

The woman cackled again. “It will not be pleasant. It will change you, child. Do you not want to know what shall happen?”

“Does it matter?”

The raven woman cackled again. “Be still.”

The woman didn’t hesitate. Mia watched as the woman’s hand transformed to that of a birds. The talons pierced Mia’s forearm and created a large, deep gash, but she didn’t cry out. She was mesmerized. The woman licked the open wound and sighed as if in pleasure, as if she might enjoy the taste.. The woman pulled out a feather that should’ve been her hair and placed it in the wound. Then she kissed the wound and sealed it shut.

Mia _did_ scream then. The wound felt like it was on fire. It was like no other pain she’d ever experienced. It didn’t last long, but when the pain ceased she felt herself growing increasingly dizzy and nauseous.

“Wha—”

The woman struck her and everything went black.

           

Mia woke in a dark room with no windows. It was pitch black, but she could somehow clearly see the raven woman standing across the room. She’d changed though. Her hair was now thousands of black feathers that created the illusion of hair. Her eyes were that of a ravens and her feather-hair threatened to break out over her face. Her fingers were talons and she could see _wings_ folded behind the woman’s back. 

She sat up slowly, watching the woman.

“How long was I asleep?”

The woman stared at her in a demure way. “Three weeks.”

Mia’s eyes widened. “What?”

“Are you ungrateful?” The woman tensed as if to fight, anger buried deep in her voice.

Mia ran her fingers through her hair and stared at the woman. Her body tensed before she answered. “I’m not sure.”

“Do you still ache for him?” she asked. Her black eyes flashed with anger.

Mia blanched. She hadn’t even thought of Niall. She searched, but she couldn’t feel the burning need for him. It was gone.

She made sure her voice showed none of the fear she felt. “What did you do to me?” The woman was insane and Mia had no desire to set her off.

“Nothing you didn’t want.”

“I feel different,” she whispered. “Not just that I don’t crave Niall. Something is off. I don’t feel right inside.” 

The woman smiled. “You are fey now. No longer mortal.”

Mia froze. “Explain.”

The woman cackled, chilling Mia to the bone. “Take me outside and I shall explain everything.”

Mia searched the room, but there were no openings. No windows, no doors. There wasn’t even a crack in the ceiling.

She stared at the woman with empty hands and shrugged half way. “There are no doors.”

She started picking at her talons. “If you do not take me outside, I will kill you.”

Fear chilled her. She thought hard. She stared at the woman who was now more raven than human. And what had she called her? Fey? Wasn’t that an ethereal creature? A creature of cunning and prowess? And _strength_?

Mia struck the closest wall with her closed fist. It crumbled at her blow. She stared in shock at the rubble that used to be a solid wall. The woman’s soft claps were the only other sound as the last of the rubble fell.

“Very good child. You’re a fast learner. I chose well.”

Mia clenched her fists and gritted her teeth as she turned to the woman. “ _Explain_.” She stepped through the newly made hole into the light of an empty building.

“You were dying without the Gancanagh’s touch. I saved you by making you a faery,” the woman stated.

“None of this makes sense. First, what is a fey? Second, what is a ‘Gancanagh’? And third, who are you?” she asked without looking at her would-be benefactor. She tried to wipe away some of the grime from a window so she might peer outside.

“Fey is what you are now. A magical being. You are faster, stronger, and more cunning than any mortal will ever be. You are part of an entire world that was invisible to you before. And you are more powerful than most average fey as well, because I made you with my own essence.

“The Gancanagh is your Niall.”

Mia snarled in anger. _I snarled?_ He wasn’t hers. He was a person who’d been kind and earned her trust, and used her. She had thought he was different, but she couldn’t have been more foolish. She still mourned that, what she had thought he was and how wrong she’d been, even if she didn’t ache for him.

“Don’t interrupt me child,” she hissed in Mia’s ear. She pressed a talon to her throat for a moment before backing away again. She snapped a beak that had suddenly appeared on her face with an audible clack.  “A Gancanagh is a faery that induces lust and longing in whomever touches them. It is fatal to mortals. Addicting. That is what happened to you. When he shared your bed, he made himself the world’s most deadly drug, one that you needed. I saved you by making you fey, something his touch cannot harm.

“I am Bananach. War. I create madness, chaos, destruction. I am the cause of the evils in your previous mortal realm and this one.” She smiled, but it twisted and snared in a way that made Mia shiver. “I am not someone you should have been happy to see.”

Mia stayed silent for a long time, trying to process all Bananach was telling her.

“What do you mean, made me with your ‘essence’?” she asked at last.

Bananach placed both her hands on Miah’s shoulders. It sickened Mia that the touch of the faery should feel _good_ to her. She didn’t understand it.

“My essence flows in your veins. I gave you a piece of my power, made you my own. You possess the shadows of the Dark Court, the sight of the Eolas, and the strength and status that is my own. You are my child.”

Mia gaped then. This Bananach, one who called herself _War_ , had claimed her? _That’s not possible. I am a_ good _person_. It sickened her, but the worst of it was; it shouldn’t have comforted her like it did in the back of her mind. _War_ was her _mother_.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I usually thnak people for reading here but i'm just, sorry? Seriously. But I do intend of fixing this bad boy. Just, give it time. And even though I don't understand it, I do appreciate you reading. You are an actual saint <3
> 
> Comments/kudos/what-have-yous are always appreciated.


End file.
